


Wonderland Train

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Character Death, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Semi-Public Sex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t expect the best sex ever. No, you know, just don’t expect sex. If Kota were to find out...”“I know, I know. If Kota were to catch us it’d be the end of your beautiful relationship based on honesty and trust.”





	Wonderland Train

Yuya had to act fast, he knew it.

Since he had gotten on the train he had been waiting for this moment only, and he wasn’t going to let the ride be over without having done nothing to fix it.

He sighed, getting up and going over Daiki, who slept next to him.

He walked until he reached Kei’s and Kota’s seats, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder and making him jump.

“Want to go for a smoke, Kei?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, while both him and Yabu looked puzzled.

Inoo nodded anyway, getting up and smiling at Kota, while he followed Takaki toward the junction.

They stopped in front of the bathroom, and just when the door separating them from the couch was closed, Kei spoke.

“I don’t think we should, Yuya.” he said, taking out his cigarettes from his pocket and bringing one to his lips, before Takaki looked around and pulled him inside the bathroom, abruptly, closing the door behind their back.

“I don’t either, Kei. But as it happens, I’ve been hard since we’ve gotten on this fucking train, so I’d say we can overlook etiquette.” he hissed, as if he was accusing him of something, while the younger sighed theatrically, pushing his body against the elder’s as to verify that what he had said was true.

And when he felt Yuya’s cock pressed against his stomach, he smiled.

“Don’t expect the best sex ever. No, you know, just don’t expect sex. If Kota were to find out...” he said, but he was interrupted straight away.

“I know, I know. If Kota were to catch us it’d be the end of your beautiful relationship based on honesty and trust.” he replied, ironical, grabbing his hand and bringing it to his cock. “Now do something.” he demanded, letting him go and keeping still until the younger started moving his hand on him, sighing.

“It’s just a phase, Yuuyan. It’s a mistake, _you’re_ a mistake. I love Kota, this won’t last much longer. We both know that.” he murmured, sneaking the hand under the other’s trousers and boxers, brushing the naked skin of his shaft.

Takaki bit his lip, clinging on to that feeling and trying to ignore Inoo’s words.

Oh, he knew it wasn’t going to last, he knew he loved Kota, he knew that this was all a game that neither of them could possibly win.

Not that it mattered.

He didn’t love Kei, he never had, and it was likely he was never going to. They were too different, too incompatible for him to ever love him.

But he could hate him alright. Yes, he could, with all his might, with all the grudge he had in his limbs.

Kei belittled him. He told him he was useless, that he was a poor excuse for a man, that he was nothing compared to Kota, that he was just messing with him.

And Yuya kept quiet and nodded, never telling him what he actually thought.

Never telling him that Kei himself wasn’t much of a man, but that he was worth enough to take him, push him against a wall and fuck him until he screamed.

And then, Kei liked it. Then he had nothing to say, no love for Kota to confess.

Yuya kept still, as much as he could, while Kei’s hands moved faster, one on his hip and one on hic cock, touching him expertly, staring at him with a sly and fascinated smile, as if he was in complete control right now.

And Yuya wished he could’ve screamed.

He wanted to tell him he wasn’t much more than a hole, that he wasn’t so special, that there was nothing in him that was worth the humiliation.

And he would've.

In a little while. After that orgasm that he wanted so desperately, when Kei would've truly been useless, he would've yelled what he thought. Maybe.

He felt his grip on his cock tightening, his strokes steadier, and he realized he wanted to make him come as soon as possible.

And Yuya granted that to him, he focused on that hand and on that face, and on those moments when they weren’t in a rush and they could take their time, and Kei begged him to do as he pleased with his body...

He bit on his hand to muffle a scream and he came, dirtying the younger’s hand.

Kei looked at him while he cleaned that up, while Yuya fixed his clothes and tried to even his breath.

Then Kei frowned, almost revolted.

“Does it really take so little, Yuuyan? But maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, we both know  I’m out of your league, right?” he said, smirking.

And Yuya laughed too.

And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

He stopped only when he grabbed Kei from the back of his head, holding tight, banging his head against the mirror.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

Kei didn’t have time to scream, that the glass was already bloody.

Yuya let him fall on the ground, careful not to get dirty, then he washed his hands and got out of the bathroom, smiling.

He wasn’t going to stay hidden till the end of the ride, he knew it. But after all, it didn’t matter.

Let what had to happen to him happen.

In a few seconds, he had managed to scratch a very annoying itch.


End file.
